A magnetic disk device, for example, a hard disk drive (HDD) generally includes a magnetic disk disposed in a housing, a spindle motor supporting and rotating the magnetic disk, an actuator assembly supporting a magnetic head, a voice coil motor driving the actuator assembly, a printed circuit board, and the like.
The magnetic disk device vibrates due to a disturbance, for example, a sound pressure, generated from a fan installed outside the magnetic disk device. When the magnetic disk device vibrates as described above, it is likely that a positioning error of the magnetic head mounted on the actuator assembly will be increased.